


Me Myself and I

by CakeyAckey



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Other, Selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakeyAckey/pseuds/CakeyAckey
Summary: Steven enjoys a kiss with himself.





	Me Myself and I

Steven didn’t know how he got here. He was too busy worrying about other things. Like dying. His body freezing, his organs failing. He took deep painful breaths. A small welcoming warmth neared him. Easing his body of the pain and worry as it approached.

Being picked up and held put him in a much more comfortable state of being. Changing his dying body into one with a heavy fever. Taking another deep breath he soaked in the pain-killer.

He knew who was holding him, but he still opened his eyes to be surprised with himself. Staring back with a dull expression. Thank goodness. He was here. Just being near each other made Steven feel safe. He made himself feel safe.

Holding himself in soft pink arms, he gently felt his other’s forearm. It was warm, strong. He was so powerful. Able to make even White Diamond stumble in her steps.

He was perfect. Steven was perfect. “I’m perfect,” he whispered to himself. Feeling as if he was in a blissful dream. 

His face looked back at him and gave a gentle smile. How wonderful he though, no wonder his smile made others happy. He gifted a smile back so his pink self could enjoy what he was seeing.

They giggled.

Steven lifted his head up, and kissed his pink lips.

Soft, of course.

Clasping his pink-self’s cheek in his hand, he felt his copy hold said hand in place. Never wanting to let go.

Steven was feeling good. Feeling better. Maybe kissing himself had its own healing benefits. 

Adding more passion into the kiss, Steven wasn’t sure which of him was responsible for continuing the kiss but he supposed it didn’t matter, nor did he care.

He let out a soft “oh,” as his human-self went for air. Catching it and then quickly locking lips with himself again.

Beginning to tear up Steven made a hiccup that his pink-self countered with another kiss. Closing his eyes again, this was so blissful. He felt so happy, happy with himself. He loved himself.

Warm and loved Steven began to glow into a white light. Their outline vanishing and shaping into a single being.

As the light faded Steven took a relaxing sigh. Opening his eyes he was happy as he found he was hugging himself. With joyful tears streaming down his face.


End file.
